


Pulling the trigger

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Vampire: the Masquerade related works [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Pulling the trigger for the first time isn't easy for the young Nosferatu. But the job has to be done.
Series: Vampire: the Masquerade related works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532213
Kudos: 3





	Pulling the trigger

Cornelia had never killed a person before. She had never even _held a gun_ in her hands before. But…

“You need to learn how to kill if you want to survive the nights,” her sire said. 

And so she did, she spent months training in hand-to-hand combat and shooting. However, shooting at dummies was easier than killing a real human being. 

“She has seen too much. We have to protect the Masquerade,” her sire growled, holding a young woman down. “ _Shoot_ her.”

He was right. She knew he was right, but it was so damn hard, killing someone. She used to be a young woman too, before all of this Kindred shit. 

She raised her gun and shot the woman right in the head. She stood there, trying to distance herself from what had happened, but her sire’s voice brought her back to reality. He shrugged it off as if nothing had happened — but he was at it way longer than her, after all. 

“You’ll get used to it, eventually. That bullet was mercy, compared to what would have happened if the Prince found out.”

Cornelia lowered her gun. “Yes, I… I suppose you’re right.” Her voice was weak. There wasn’t much she could say.


End file.
